Hunt for Ada
by Labrynth
Summary: Director Jill Redfield is on the Hunt for Ada Wong
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** This isn't a typical fic for me. The style is completely different and the story is not going to be what you're used to if you've been reading any of my stuff. This is based off of a current, running, story arc that is happening, very fluidly, on Tumblr.

This started when I decided I wanted to challenge my writing style a bit. How to write an entire story in the form of memos, emails, text messages, asks and the like without a full blown prose style? It's been a challenge, I can't lie :) Some parts have required a more story like format and I've kind of just rolled with it as it's happened.

Right now the current crew is: Jill Redfield (directorjredfield), Ada Wong (ask-a-w), Leon Kennedy (ask-l-s-k), Helena Harper (asksassyhelena), Carla Radames (harbingerbutterfly), and Chris Redfield (directorjredfield and bsaacaptain -who seems to be MIA at this point-). I do accept asks on the Director blog and sometimes they shape the story, sometimes not. We are also happy to have more characters join in. Drop me a message on the Director blog if you're interested.

As I said before, the story is very fluid and even I don't know where's it's going. It's sort of a chose your own adventure type I guess, since it's always changing based on what everyone throws out there. So, with that being said, this is the Hunt for Ada story arc. It is tagged on Tumblr under that tag. I've tried to gather all the stuff that went out for this, but it didn't occur to me to do this until it was well under way, so I might have missed a few things. I will be adding some prose here likely when called for that might not have popped up in the blog itself for the sake of filling in some of the gaps.

Enjoy.

PS: I just realized FF is killing the email addresses used... sorry. Not going to go back and try to tweak them...

**Hunt for Ada**

MEMO

To: BSAA Directors All, Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry Birkin

From: Jill Redfield, North America Division

RE: Jake Muller

As per my previous request, all files and questions pertaining to Jake Muller from the BSAA need to come through me and my office. All files you may have previously had on this man need to be removed from all branches and sent directly to myself. This includes all electronic and paper copies. This is not a request, it is an order.

Because this is a matter of the utmost seriousness, I will expect nothing less than complete cooperation on the matter.

Sincerely,

Jill Redfield

…..

To: Cpt. Chris Redfield .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

28 November 2012

Chris:

I need you to give me a list of the new recruits who are ready to proceed with the live fire walk through. I know we discussed your concerns with a few of them and I need a status update on those as well. Please have it to me by the end of the day. That's an order.

Jill

P.S. You said you were cooking dinner tonight. Don't forget. And no cheating.

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Cpt. Chris Redfield .org

28 November 2012

Jill-

As ordered you will have the names on your desk today. There's one in particular I want to talk to you about anyway. I'm kind of on the fence with him, maybe you have a suggestion I haven't thought of yet.

Leon called to tell me he couldn't get through to you earlier today. He needs to speak with you about the status of the Muller file. I told him you would call him back. Sounds like he just wants assurance everything has been taken care of on your end.

Chris

PS: Crap. I guess this means we have to stop at the grocery store on the way home. Tortilla Chicken, extra spicy?

…..

MEMO

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All

From: Jill Redfield, North America Division

RE: Ada Wong

The DSO is currently blocking our investigation into the female known as Ada Wong. I would like ALL intel you have on this person ASAP. Per our operatives she is believed to be dead, however her body was never recovered. While it is possible this is due to a B.O.W. state, it has not been confirmed and therefore at the request of this office she has not been placed on the deceased list.

We have reason to believe she has access to every virus we've ever battled and her intentions with these were unknown until China. It would greatly behoove us to find where her samples are being held in order to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands.

I will expect the full cooperation from everyone on this matter.

Sincerely,

Jill Redfield

…..

MEMO

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All

From: James Murima, West Africa Division

RE: Ada Wong

Mrs. Redfield:

While I understand your personal desire to pursue such a matter, I do not see how this concerns us at this time. If Ada Wong is dead then she is the least of our worries. Her actions in China are deeply regrettable and I understand you have a personal stake in the matter, however simply because we do not have a body, we cannot assume she is alive.

Sincerely,

James Murima

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All

From: Jill Redfield, North America Division

RE: Ada Wong

Mr. Murima:

First let me point out that assuming someone is dead without a body didn't work so well for the BSAA last time. I have the headstone to prove it.

Furthermore, I have personally been contacted by Ada Wong herself today. In fact, she wanted to congratulate Chris and I on our marriage. I have already started a trace on her location and will be sending a team as soon as it is locked.

Finding her samples before the rest of them can be unleashed should be a BSAA top priority. Perhaps because you didn't not get to see first hand, or even second hand for that matter, the damage she wrought on her little vacation to China, but I did. In fact, I lost half my men because of that. And that was just from the North America Division.

The next time you want to tell me that something should not be a priority, I highly suggest you check your facts first. This is of the utmost priority seeing as how she has already proven she is willing to massacre large numbers of people.

Jill Redfield

…..

_**Message from ask-a-w:** _Allow me to extend a belated congratulations to your marriage with Mr. Redfield. I was wondering, why weren't you in Lanshiang to help him out?

_**Reply from directorjredfield: **Ms. Wong. So I see reports of your death have been slightly exaggerated._

Unfortunately my duties as director do not usually extend to field work, but I can assure you had I been there, Leon wouldn't have stopped me. Come near my husband again and I will hunt you down personally.

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Cpt. Chris Redfield .org

Jill calm down. You know Murima's an ass. Clive just called and told me what was going on. You should know better than to argue such things with him. Let me give Sheva a call and see if she knows a good work around.

I'll be up in an hour with your list. We'll talk about it then.

BTW, Why the HELL didn't you call me when Ada contacted you? I want that bitch's head on a pike.

Stop scowling at this. I mean it, stop it. Take a big deep breath. I'm the one that's supposed to be volatile remember, not you.

Chris

…..

_**Message from ask-a-w:** _I'm sure your husband can take care of himself very well and why would I want to attack him when global chaos is not on my agenda? You guys should learn about the full story before jumping into conclusions...

_**Reply from directorjredfield: **Then I'm sure you won't mind coming in for a debriefing. You know, clear your record. I'll meet you personally. Then you can tell us why you killed so many of our men in Edonia alone._

You won't always have someone protecting you Wong. Whoever it is at the DSO who keeps blocking our investigating will go down for treason.

…..

To: Chris Redfield .org, Quint Cetcham .org, Keith Lumley .org, Spec Ops SpecOpsNA

Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Ada Wong Location

Scramble a BlackHawk, we have a lock on Wong's location. This information does NOT leave this office or you'll have me to deal with. We cannot risk a mole inside our own, or our sister services to tip this woman off. She currently claims she is no longer in possession of any samples but we have no way to confirm this information.

She is to be brought in for questioning. Just a reminder… she can't answer questions if she's in pieces. We need her alive people.

Chris will be putting the team together to go after her. You are to meet at the landing zone at 1300. Quint will be providing the equipment for this op. Keith Lumley will be leading it. This is a snatch and grab people. Minimize the damage. Watch your ass, she is considered armed and dangerous.

Director J Redfield

…..

_Incoming Txt Msg_

Chris: Do you want a 4 man or 6 man team going on this?

Me: Either works. What do you have?

Chris: I can send 6 but one will the Hamilton that we discussed earlier. Not sure he's ready for this.

Me: We can do a 5 man team if the rest of them are good. Lumley makes a 6th. We need stealth before brawn on this one. Wong isn't going to be easy to catch.

Chris: Don't remind me.

Me: I know you want her as bad as I do.

Chris: Relax. I can feel you getting pissed from across the building. The team is almost ready to go.

Me: I should go myself.

Chris: You know you can't. They will be leaving at 1300 as requested and will meet with Lumley on the ground.

Me: I don't want to lose anyone else to her.

Chris: Me either.

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Leon S. Kennedy

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Ada Wong's Location

The BSAA is formerly requesting all the files the DSO has on Ada Wong, including her current whereabouts. I have personally be contacted by Ms. Wong herself in recent days. She claims she has not retained any of the samples she has stolen and refuses to turn herself in.

If the DSO is aware of her location the BSAA is ready to act on it. We currently have intel on a location and would like to confirm. We have recently moved her to our Top 5 Wanted Bioterorists.

Your cooperation in the matter is greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Jill Redfield

BSAA North America Director

…..

_Outgoing Txt Msg_

Me: Someone keeps covering for her and I want to know who it is.

Chris: I'd tell you to leave it alone but I know you won't. Besides, I want her as bad as you do. Be careful. Keep me in the loop with this ok?

Me: I will. Intel is coming in that she slipped our team already, before they even hit the ground over there.

Chris: Wish I could say I was surprised.

Me: I know, me too.

Chris: Let it go for tonight. When we get home you can fill me in on how you plan to figure out who keeps covering for her.

Me: Meet me in an hour?

Chris: Absolutely.

…..

_Incoming Txt msg _

Chris: Team is on the ground.

Me: Clear. Headed to MTAC now.

Chris: Want me to join you?

Me: If you want. I have a bad feeling about this.

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Ada Wong

Be advised on our arrival to Ada Wong's most recent known location revealed a facility that appears to have been abandoned in a hurry. The suspect in question was not found. We did, however, recover several computers. Techs will be going through them as soon as they arrive at the facility.

Keith Lumley will be providing a more detailed report of the operation once he arrives at his home base.

I do not need to explain my extreme frustration with the situation. Not only did we not find Ms. Wong, but several of our men were seriously injured in the raid. It appears the facility held many booby traps that were very well hidden. It does appear these traps were meant to hurt not kill.

The sooner we can locate Ms. Wong, the sooner we can make the world a safer place. I believe Ms. Wong presents a significant threat to the world as a whole at this time. Despite possible information that has been leaked to both the BSAA and the DSO, at the very least she needs to be brought in for questioning.

It is time to route heavy resources to locating this threat.

Jill Redfield

North America BSAA Director

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Cpt. Keith Lumley .org

RE: Operation Red

ATTACHMENT: Lumley Field Report,

Director Redfield,

I am sending my report to your desk first as there are things here I do not wish to include in the report that gets filed but I will leave that up to your discretion. Once you read through it, I believe you will feel the same as I do. Please let me know how you wish to proceed.

Your team arrived here and we immediately gathered our resources and were enroute to the target. Target in question was a warehouse on the outskirts of a medium sized village. The warehouse has been abandoned for many years but locals began to report activity around the building a few weeks ago. This was part of our tip off for this operation.

We mobilized to the area and scouted. We noted power to the building that was not reported to local utility services. We also noted new, high end, electronic locks on the doors and a very high end, military grade, security system monitoring the grounds.

Thanks to Quint we were able to tap into the security system and find out where all the cameras and notion sensors were located. We also discovered the use of heat monitoring systems in what appeared to be a vault of some kind. No actual cameras were in that room.

We breached the fence easily after disarming the electrical system attached and entered the grounds. From experience we were concerned we could possibly find Cerberus on the grounds but we did not. Something for which I am immensely grateful for.

Quint also provided us with the resources to breech the locks on the east facing delivery bay doors. Once we disabled the lock we entered the building in Alpha formation. It wasn't until after we all entered that things began to go wrong. Quint suspects a secondary security system that was not detected. He's currently beating himself up about it. You might want to call him yourself if you have a minute.

The initial flash bang went off, but not next to us, instead it was in a caged area north of our entrance. It appears she set it up so that if the building were breached, the self destruct mechanisms were activated. That in turn triggered a chain reaction. We were only a few yards into the building when the door closed and locked behind us.

Several controlled explosions happened at once. Small fires also broke out, but it is unclear if these were set separately or as the result of the explosions.

I won't go into detail on the traps that were set for us. That is in the official report. I will tell you this: If she'd wanted to kill us, she could have easily taken out half the team. These were set to hurt, not kill. Maybe she feared civilians would make it in and be killed. But she obviously had to know we were coming or she wouldn't have bailed out. After it was done locals reported seeing a dark haired woman leaving about an hour prior to our arrival. We were close. We need to know how she knew we were coming for her.

We did manage to recover 3 separate computer systems. Quint is currently trying to recover any data left on them. At least one ran a wipe program but he says it didn't have the change to complete so he's confident he can pull something out of it but can't say what just yet.

Jill, I found documentation that points a finger at the DSO. Much of it was destroyed or damaged, but I managed to gather makes me think there is a mole in the DSO. No names were ever mentioned so I can't tell you who it is, but someone over there knows what's going on. Someone there has protected her for a long time now. Maybe we should just be relieved it's not someone inside the BSAA, but considering the relationship we have established with the DSO, this doesn't make me feel much better. I have attached the scans of what I recovered.

Right now there are only three of us who know about this. Myself, Quint and now you. I anticipate you will be sharing it with Chris as soon as you've put eyes on it. I understand and can't disagree, but I think we need to keep this among us for now. At least until we can figure out what is happening.

Also attached is my official report. If you would like me to change it to include these findings I will, but I thought it would be best if you decided one way or another.

Keith Lumley

Cpt. East Africa Branch

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry Birkin

From: Jill Redfield, North America Division

RE: Jake Muller

As per our discussion Leon, I have confirmed all BSAA intel on Muller has been removed. The only file that remains resides on my own server. To my knowledge the only other BSAA agent with the information is Mr. Redfield. We both agree that it is information that needs to remain quiet.

If you need anything else regarding this situation, please do not hesitate to ask.

Sincerely,

Jill Redfield

North America Director

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Cpt. Keith Lumley .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Operation Red

Keith:

I agree with your assessment of the situation. I admit I would like to discuss your assessment of the traps laid. I have a hard time believing someone of her… nature… would only set them to hurt. Then again I suppose it's all in how you perceive it. Tran is still in the hospital with serious injuries. He will likely not be able to remain in the field once he is released. They don't know yet.

As for the information you found… Chris and I would like to meet with you in person to discuss this. I feel the fewer people who know about this, the better. Since we do not know who we can trust with this right now, I'd prefer to keep it close to the chest. At least until we have further evidence of what is happening at the DSO. As tempted as I am to contact some of the people I know, I'm going to hold off until we have more time to analyze what you have.

Let me know what your earliest convenience is to meet. I know you will have to wrap up what you have working there, but I hope you will be able to fly here soon.

Regards,

Jill


	2. Chapter 2

_**Message from ask-a-w:** _The evidence is still not good enough for you?

_**Reply from directorjredfield:**_ Evidence? You forget, we have eye witness account of you infecting an entire team in Edonia. Simmons may have been responsible for Tall Oaks and China, but don't play games and act like you've done nothing. We both know better.

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Trace

Quint, I need a trace put on both my BSAA and private email accounts. ASAP

She's probably bouncing through multiple servers but if anyone can pinpoint the origin location it's you.

Jill

…..

_**Message from harbingerbutterfly: ** Poor little puppies. Barking up the wrong tree. I'm excited to see how this plays out. Have a good day, Director~. _

_**Reply from directorjredfield:**_ You can run, but you can't hide. I'll find you in the end.

…..

_**Message from ask-a-w**: _Science has advanced so much that it is possible to make doppelgangers out of people... Ever thought about that?

_**Reply from directorjredfield:**_ The evil twin did it eh? I'll believe it when I see it.

…..

_Incoming Txt msg _

Chris: Are you still at work?

Me: Like always

Chris: Come home now. There's nothing there that won't hold until tomorrow.

Me: I know, but I keep thinking I'm missing something with this. Someone is covering for her.

Chris: And that person will still be doing it tomorrow.

Me: You're right.

Chris: Of course I'm right. I'd think you would just accept this by now.

Me: Ok smart ass. Ice cream?

Chris: Yes! The usual for me.

Me: Chocolate peanut butter cup. I know. Ok, leaving now.

Chris: Be careful. See you soon. Love you

Me: I will. Love you too.

…..

_Outgoing Message_

**J Redfield**: So Wong, if global devastation isn't your goal why are you holding samples of everything, including the Plaga?

**Wong**: I am not holding any samples, my employers are and I don't work for them any more.

**J Redfield**: If that's the case then turn yourself in. I will personally see to it you are treated fairly.

**Wong**: I've sent you the evidence you needed. It's the same as the one given to the DSO as well as some additional ones relevant to the BSAA.

**J Redfield**: I still have Chris and Piers' reports on my desk about that day Ada. Everything you've done is catching up with you. Things will go easier if you accept responsibility.

**Wong**: What you see may not be always right. There is such a thing as impostors… Science has advanced so much that it is possible to make doppelgangers out of people... Ever thought about that?

**J Redfield**: The evil twin did it eh? I'll believe it when I see it. Just how the hell did you survive being shot, not to mention the fall?

**Wong**: I wasn't the one who got shot and fell. Though I must say witnessing "myself" plummet to "my" death was quite an experience of a lifetime.

…..

_**Message from harbingerbutterfly:** _I gotta ask. How's Chris's head? Still a little sore? Is he getting tired of his subordinates dying? I wonder where you stand, Director~.

_**Reply from directorjredfield**_: Thankfully his head has healed, though the skull fracture he endured at your hands was slow going. You almost killed him.

Seems to me he's not the cause of his men dying. You're the one who set this in motion. The blame falls squarely on your shoulders. Then again you've never accepted responsibility for your actions have you?

I stand against bio-terrorism, like I always have. I have dedicated my life to bringing people like you down and I won't stop. When I'm gone someone else will take my place. You'll never escape. Your life will always be one on the run and I'll make damn sure you don't get a moment's rest.

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov

According to files, ada wong is still alive from my last report. After our encounter with chris redfield we spotted ada wong once in a helicopter in waiyip where she saved mine and agent leon kennedy's life. The second incident in which we did run into Ms. Wong was during a battle with simmons. He transformed into a T-Rex like B.O.W and said something along the lines of how ada betrayed him and using jake muller's blood to enchance the virus? After that situation we then tried going up the quad tower where agent kennedy and I were able to believe we escaped. Simmons yet again not knowing when to quit decided we'll try killing up again. Ada and leon did exchange words because i couldn't get down to where they were but that sort of information i believe is personal and leon wouldn't be willing to say.

This information is off the record Mrs. Redfield i hope you can keep this in confidence.

She sent him a text saying at one point where she would explain everything to him one day.

Also i need to compare files to you because something doesn't make sense. The ada we witnessed had no shot wounds and was in perfect condition despite simmons attacking her. Also you said something along the lines of her style of outfit. She wore a long blue dress. This ada wore a bright red shirt. I find it very strange because the intel you gave me didn't seem like the shot was staged.

There is further information on ada but it pertains to the Deborah Harper case and i don't wish to bring that up right now. I'm sure you'll understand.

Yours truly, helena harper

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov

I forgot to mention this and it sounds very strange and i'm not sure you'll believe me. We did watch a video called "happy birthday ada wong". Simmons was in the video and during the video we've seen ada wong hatch from a cocoon. I don't know what to make of this or if it's even reliable information but it does have to do with the ada wong case.

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield: ** _Leon! I will go above your head on this one. Don't make me do it. We didn't step in during Tall Oaks at the DSO's request, but this is getting out of hand. I don't care what the DSO is hiding, I just want Wong's location.

_**Reply from ask-l-s-k:**_ Wong isn't a priority. Shouldn't that evidence you were given have been enough? I know what happened to Chris' team, and I know there has to be justice, but I also know Ada, and cold blooded murder isn't what she does, on any scale. I have my suspicions about what really happened behind the scenes, but somehow I doubt you would believe me. I'll send you the report, but only if I can trust you not to go overboard.

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Helena Harper .gov

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Helena:

I understand your desire to not discuss the Deborah Harper case and do not blame you. I have no desire to drag your sister into this or to bring back bad memories.

So you can confirm a sighting after Chris saw her shot? Interesting. I suspected as much but this is the first confirmation I have received. Leon doesn't seem to be interested in giving the BSAA access to what the DSO has. Thank you for this. Now the question remains how she possibly survived the fall and the shot to the chest.

I suppose this explains a lot about the C-Virus. Using Jake's antibodies like that can increase the potency of any virus. I have first hand experience with this.

Interesting. Leon has some type of personal relationship with Ada. This certainly sheds new light on the situation.

Both Chris and Piers reports note Ada being clothed in a blue dress and red scarf. Notable because both of them said it seemed so out of place for the situation. It was part of what led Chris to wonder about her in Edonia. I do not believe the shot was staged. Chris was very surprised and taken aback by it and felt her surprise was genuine. He is a hard man to fool with such things. But he has been wrong before. The short report I received from Piers before they reached the oil field also indicated her death was genuine. We currently believe Simmons sent someone to deal with her when he could no longer control her.

I have not heard of this video but will see what I can dig up. Perhaps Miss. Birkin can help in this regard if the DSO currently has a copy of it.

Thank you again for your help. I will send over the intel we currently have regarding Ada Wong. We raided a warehouse of hers a few days ago but did not find her there. Reports indicate we didn't miss her by much. We did, however, manage to confiscate multiple computers from the site and one of our best is currently working to recover everything he can from them. I will let you know what we find.

Sincerely,

Jill Redfield

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield:**__ The evidence the BSAA was given only shows Simmons had a hand in China and tall Oaks. It doesn't clear her for Edonia. You forget, both Chris and Piers put her there, __**saw**__ her infect the rest of the team. Needle bomb... nasty little new toy she has. Your personal relationship with the fugitive in question has come to light Leon. You're protecting a fugitive. You could be tried for treason. Are you ok with that? _

_**Reply from ask-l-s-k: **_Chris and Piers also SAW Ada die, but apparently she's still alive. Maybe there's more than one of her. As far as being tried for treason, both you and I have had to face far worse. I know I'm not a traitor, and I'm willing to bet Ada's not responsible for what happened in Edonia.

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov

I did try to contact sherry and i simply got a text from her saying she was completely unaware of the happy birthday ada wong video. I was able to get some clips from it and i had to do this mission in private. Leon didn't want me to help you. He's very upset with me right now but i think he'll forgive me.

I have to agree with him, ada wong is many things but i don't think she's a person who'll murder in cold blood. Anyways, here are some clips from the happy birthday ada wong video, i'm sorry i can't be of any further help. Leon forbid me to send to any further messages.

Ps: It seems like the only thing left in tall oaks is the cathedral. Everything else burned down. Luckily i didn't have to deal with a lot of zombies.

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Trace

Quint:

Make it two traces. I've got incoming from two separate IP addresses. Forwarding them to you now. Please tell me they are originating from the same source…

Jill

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Quint Cetcham .org

RE: Trace

That's a negative director. I've got two separate locations from these. One is currently out of Brazil. The other is from here. As in from a few blocks over. You want a team?

Quint

…..

_**Message from ask-a-w:** _Keep digging with "Carla Radames", Redfield.

_**Reply from directorjredfield:**_ What's in the "Happy Birthday Ada Wong" video?

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Trace

Quint:

A few blocks over from HQ? I'll let Chris know. At the very least he and I will go in. Send the address to my PDA.

Jill

…..

_Outgoing Txt msg_

Me: Chris, she's in the area. Meet me downstairs. We're going in.

Chris: Clear. 15?

Me: 15

…..

"_Quint, you still got that trace working?" Jill asks into her ear piece._

"_Roger that Director. It's circling." Quint's voice was slightly distorted in her ear. "Location?"_

_Chris grunts slightly, scanning the area. Intuition told him they were close. "Parking deck."_

"_She looks like she should be right on top of you guys..." Quint paused and the sounds of a keyboard echos through the link. "I'm not sure how..."_

"_Roof." Chris and Jill say together. Without another word they run for the stairs._

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Helena Harper .com

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Helena:

I understand this puts you in a difficult position, however if Leon is so sure of her innocence then he shouldn't be hiding her. I'm more than happy to deal with Leon if it comes down to it.

One way or another we have to get to the bottom of this. This woman has no qualms with killing thousands of people, hundreds of thousands in the end. She must be stopped.

I will review the clips you have sent. Leon needs to worry about covering himself, not what you're doing. He doesn't have the president to protect him any longer. I'm not willing to let more people die in this. Not like that. The C-virus is one of the worst we've seen and we simply cannot produce a vaccine fast enough if another outbreak occurs. Not to mention once someone is infected… maybe with time we can help those people, but now we have to prevent it from happening.

Tall Oaks is a total loss. This is the kind of thing we need to prevent from happening again.

Jill

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Quint Cetcham .org

Director:

I've spent the last several hours doing as you ask. Both videos appear to be the same. I find no anomalies between the two. Of course I cannot verify the source material since you only received copies. But it looks like there's some validity here.

I hate to say it Director, but this seems real. Or at least real enough we have a whole lot of other problems to consider. What do you want to do now? I can keep analyzing, but I'm not sure I can find anything new. I see no reflections or light difference to try to pull any information or possible other people to work with. There's nothing here to indicate where it was shot or who shot it. No signature like some of our regular suspects have done in the past. Not even a hint as to which hemisphere it was done in. Do we know where it was originally found?

Quint

…..

_Outgoing Txt Msg_

Me: Where was this video found?

Helena: Tall oaks cathedral, it's where Deborah and i were kept …during the kidnapping…

Me: Thanks. I don't even know where to begin with this... the implications are so far reaching...

Helena: I know if there happens to be another clone of ada it could be very dangerous, i think the best thing we can all do at this point is to work with her to figure out what's happening.

Me: It reaches far beyond Ada. If people can be cloned, BOWs that can pass for people, then the problems here are catastrophic.

Helena: Well, i guess the only thing we can do is try to get as much intel into project ada as much as possible then destroy the evidence.

…..

_**Message from ask-l-s-k: **_Because I'm not sure exactly what's going on, and I don't want to start spilling everything until I am. I'm assuming that there are two Ada's based on the tape and the evidence, but I have to be sure. Even if there is someone impersonating Ada, I don't know if she was the one in Edonia. Ada is my responsibility, but you've made your point. I'm going to trust you not to hurt her.

_**Reply from directorjredfield: **_ Quint has confirmed the validity of both what was left for me by Ada and what was sent to me by Helena.

Leon, the ramifications of this are staggering. If someone can be born, be made, then how will we know if those people around us are really who they are supposed to be? Do we even know if this…. clone… is human? Or is it a BOW with such adaptive abilities that none of us will see it coming?

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield: **Quint has verified the file you sent. Or at least the fact it hasn't been altered any. If there is more than one, how do we know which one of you is actually Ada? _

_**Reply from ask-a-w:**_ Good question. Well, Carla appears to be a scientist of some sort and I've never been to college so I don't have a PhD, let alone a BSc. She'll probably understand all those fanciful scientific terms.

And I'm not sure if the C virus copies memories but it doesn't hurt to ask her a question first about Raccoon City, Tall Oaks, or China. Then you can ask the same question to Leon and I and we'll see who's correct…

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Chris Redfield .org

Director Jill Redfield .org

Chris:

We have a big problem. The video Ada left, and the clips I received from Helena both show the same thing. There are two Ada Wongs… or at least two people who look the same. The ramifications of this are extensive as one appears to have originated from a chrysalis. Obviously I don't need to go into the issues with this with you.

I do want you to go over your reports and see if there's anything there that might give us more on this. Right now I don't know what information to trust. I know you don't like to relive those days and I'm sorry to have to ask you to do it, but we need anything you might think of.

Jill

PS: I'll bring you dinner. I know once you get started you won't want to leave until you get it done. Big deep breath, this is going to hurt and I'm sorry.

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: BSAA Directors All

From: Director Jill Redfield

After some investigation of both the Edonia and Langshiang incidents, I have come across information that has disturbed me deeply.

It appears out enemies have managed, somehow, to clone a person. Quint has verified video feed of this clone hatching from a chrysalis appearing to be completely human.

I cannot even begin to say what this means for the war we have been fighting for so many years. If a person can be cloned, can be grown, then we have no way of knowing if those we trust are really the people we believe them to be. Nor do we have any way of knowing if these apparent humans are simply shells for a new kind of BOW. A kind that, as of this moment, we have no real way to identify. This makes our battle an almost impossible one.

This information has also led me to believe that we were, in part, meant to focus on Ada Wong for all the wrong reasons. While I am aware she has been involved in many things that we have fought hard against, evidence has lead me to believe that all is not what it seemed in Edonia and China.

With this in mind I am requesting all branches please forward any and all information they may have pertaining to one Carla Radames.

Thank You,

Jill Redfield

North American Division


	3. Chapter 3

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

I need you to focus on the second IP address we received from Ada Wong. I also need anything and everything you can dig up on Carla Radames.

This is far beyond anything any of us could imagine.

Jill

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield:** _Project Ada is our first priority now. If this is what lead to the attacks that lost us so many people then we need to know where it began and if it's ended. Somehow I can't believe it's over. Not yet.

_**Reply from asksassyhelena:**_ Well, if you need me to help i will in any way i can. Leon's not upset with me now that ada is no longer a suspect.

And who knows if it's over.

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield:** _Does the DSO have a file on Carla Radames?

_**Reply from ask-l-s-k:**_ I think we might…yeah, here's something. It says she was a child prodigy, a genius in Virology, but everything else seems to be highly classified, stuff that I don't have clearance for. Why do you ask?

…..

_Outgoing Txt Msg _

Me: Christ I don't even want to add the C-virus to this equation. My head hurts just thinking about it. If you are Ada Wong, the real Ada Wong, then I need a blood sample. Carla's DNA should be on file since she worked for Simmons. The comparison should be easy enough. One of you is likely a carrier for the C-Virus.

Ada: Alright then. It won't be on the rooftop this time. I'd like to think Carla underwent extensive plastic surgery with a virus instead of cloning.

Me: That would make DNA evidence easier. The chrysalis, however, both makes me wonder and worries me. You already know where I live. Make it a reasonable hour and neither of us will meet you with a gun.

Ada: Expect me in an hour.

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield**_: Trying to connect all the pieces of the puzzle. Carla is in this somehow, I'm just not entirely sure yet. I have my suspicions, ones, in all honesty I pray are wrong, but not enough to back them with yet. Send me what you have. I'm pulling from every resource I possibly can and then some. One more thing... In Raccoon City... you were shot. How?

_**Reply from ask-l-s-k**_: I got shot when I took a bullet for Ada. It was fired by Annette Birkin.

…..

The pounding on the door is followed by a voice. "Valentine-Redfield, are you going to open the door?"

Pulling it open, Jill took in the other woman. The one she has hated for months now. The one she has always believed is responsible for the things that happened. It's going to be hard to change those ideas. If they need changing. "Come on in Ada. Chris decided he should find an elsewhere to be for this, though I suspect he's hovering somewhere. Watch out for the dog. He's a crotch sniffer."

The dog in question is dancing happily in the entry way, tail wagging so hard it makes his whole body move. The large, short haired, black lab mutt is obviously happy to have visitors. Turning, Jill motions Ada to follow and leads her through the house to the kitchen in the back. Indicating a chair, Jill takes the one on the other side of the table.

Looking around as she follows, Ada can't help a small smile. So this was domestic bliss. "Nice house, I suppose this case would be a belated 'housewarming' gift. It contains- huh." An amused smile twitches at her lips. "Please sit down, boy. There's no food in here."

"Thanks. We like it. Louie! Bad dog!" Sighing, Jill shoos the dog away. "Go find your ducky and stop humping people. I should have sent you with your dad!" She looks apologetically at the other woman. She didn't come here to be molested by the dog. "Sorry, sometimes he's over excitable. Though he usually doesn't hump people." Shrugging a shoulder she rests her elbows on the table, keeping an eye out for the dog's return. "Anyway… If Simmons did as he was supposed to and put all fingerprints and DNA on file of government employees, then your DNA could possibly clear you. If what you say is true.

When I get a hold of hers, and I assure you I will, it will hopefully clear up the issue of who is responsible for… well…. everything. And, if my suspicions are correct, her blood could not only offer a vaccine alternative, but also a possible cure. If she's infected and she maintains a human form then her body has obviously learned to cope with it.

So many lives could be saved…"

Louie runs back in, holding a large stuffed duck in his mouth. He bites down, once, twice, three times, making the toy squeak. He drops it at Jill's feet and sits, looking at her expectantly. Unable to help it, she smiles at the dog, giving him a scratch behind the ear before picking up the duck and throwing it back down the hall.

Stifling a laugh, Ada shakes her head. "Carla won't be that co-operative to hand over a blood sample and would be very likely to use force against you and everybody else. I think her blood in China must have dried up by now. Perhaps you can shoot her again. Anyway, I have some special bullets here that you can use when she mutates... These papers indicate that she was also a blonde and a prodigy in Virology. A pity her mind got so warped by the transformation."

The smile on the Director's face was cold and Ada feels an involuntary shiver slide down her back. This was a side of Jill Redfield most people didn't see. "Don't worry, I really hope she doesn't want to cooperate." The reply was somewhat muttered, anger forcing her to clench her teeth. "I don't mind much if I have to beat it out of her at this point. I can assure you that if I pull a weapon on her, I'm aiming to kill."

A grudging respect begins to creep into the infamous spy. Slipping a hand into her pocket, she pulls out the small packet and slides it across the table. A questioning look crosses Jill's face as she reaches out for it. Unwrapping it gingerly the Director takes note of the bullets there.

"Interesting. Dare I ask what they're made out of? Does this work on C-virus infected BOWs in general or are they tailored for her?"

"The bullets have the same properties that I've used to kill her before. She basically freezes and shatters. You may want to have a plan B in case that fails, I don't know if she has become resistant to that."

"We need a paper trail for what was done to her… I can only imagine if Simmons was as sadistic as Wesker… Sometimes I wonder if it would be a mercy killing." Jill shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. "If the C-virus has mutated, God only knows what could happen. If this is something that was done purposefully for Carla only, the world would be a safer place. At least for now. I don't put it past her to engineer something else at this point. She has a yen to hurt everyone.

"Trust me, I have a Plan B, C and D… whatever it takes to put a stop to this. We simply cannot let her run lose knowing what she's capable of." As much as she hated to admit it, Jill's perception of this woman was changing. "Initial reports we are getting show her blonde and a genius. I'm not sure I believe someone can be warped like that without a weakness somewhere. Simmons tried covering his tracks with her, but he's not nearly as good as he thought he was. It's going to take some time, but I will find her. If it's only for payback for what she put Chris through."

Nodding, Ada rises and pulls another small packet out of her pocket. "You also want this. Enough blood to run whatever tests you need." Her mouth quirks up in a smile. "I guess you'll just have to take my word for it that it's mine."

Assessing her, Jill finally gives a short nod and accepts it. "Thanks. I'm about to put in a request for a lot of inter agency cooperation. How about you tell your boyfriend to stop getting in the way this time?" Ada offers no reply to that, just a faint smile and turns to go. "Speaking of Leon… how exactly did he get shot in Raccoon City again?"

Pausing, Ada looks over her shoulder. "Leon's not my boyfriend though but I'll pass him the message. ;) He jumped in front of me as Annette Birkin fired the gun. Quite a move he pulled back then. If you ever want to kill Carla, drop me a message. I want to make sure she stays dead this time... "

"Well, Leon doesn't always think with his head… I assume there are only two of you until now who knew the truth of what happened, correct?"

Ada nods as she slips out the door.

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield:**_ I've got one of my best on anything Carla related. Thankfully since Simmons worked for the government he had to keep SOME information on her, including fingerprints and DNA. Leon said much of what the DSO had access to was classified. There are ways around that. Have Hunnigan touch base with me with whatever she finds and I'm glad to do the same. The sooner we can clear up the details the sooner we can be proactive with what we have. Maybe we can prevent another Tall Oaks.

_**Reply from: asksassyhelena: **_I think i'm going to go over leon's head on this one. I did find one file about the creation of the virus and you won't be too pleased because the case pertains to you.

the virus was used with a mixture of sherry birkin's blood type specifically her g virus, the t-virus and a mixture from the stairway to the sun flower(the one which assisted in your brainwashing).

I suggest you try getting a hold of agent birkin to see if she remembers where her blood tests where taken. We might have a trail now.

_**Message from directorjredfield: **_Leon can be mad... I Haven't cleared Ada at this point but I recognize there's more to this story than we originally thought. I'm more interested in saving lives than pointing fingers. The C-Virus is obviously more dangerous than we suspected in the beginning.

_**Reply from: asksassyhelena: **_Do whatever you think is right anyways the FOS is currently finding as much intel into project ada as possible. We're currently having hunnigan trying to find traces of any files and we're having little to no luck. This ada doppleganger does not want to be found.

i couldn't find any information on the process of which the virus was created either, i'll keep you in the loop if i'm able to find anything else.

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield: **_Trying to connect all the pieces of the puzzle. Carla is in this somehow, I'm just not entirely sure yet. I have my suspicions, ones, in all honesty I pray are wrong, but not enough to back them with yet. Send me what you have. I'm pulling from every resource I possibly can and then some. One more thing... In Raccoon City... you were shot. How?

_**Reply from ask-l-s-k:**_ I got shot when I took a bullet for Ada. It was fired by Annette Birkin.

…..

_**Message from directorjredfield: **_Everything links back to that damn flower doesn't it? I wish we could eradicate them from the face of the earth. Thanks for the head's up. I will try to get in touch with Sherry, thus far she hasn't returned my calls or emails, but I haven't the slightest idea where she is right now. Maybe Leon can find out. We need to find out if there's anything left in any of the places Carla has been. I don't think she'd be that sloppy, but if we just had a place to start...

_**Reply from: asksassyhelena: **_All i know is that information on carla was in tall oaks. Ada, could know where she's been. Or find as much intel on simmons as much as possible for a start.

Or his "family".

…..

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

How's that trace coming? I keep getting hits from Carla but I'm not sure how long I can keep them coming.

Jill

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Quint Cetcham .org

I've almost got it! Get a team ready. She's not shielding herself as well now. For some reason I think that should worry us.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

No sooner has the email come back from Quint when the messenger on her computer beeped.

"You come alone. I don't think you want hundreds of civilian deaths on your hands now do you? Hmmm?"

"The only death I'll have on my hands is yours. Pretty sure I can live with that." Scrambling, Jill puts things in motion. Taking a moment, she fires off questions she knows the other woman won't want to answer. "Do you remember being born Carla? Coming out of the chrysalis and falling to the floor? You looked so confused. Did you volunteer for what Simmons did to you or did he force you? His type prefers force, makes them feel all powerful."

The raven haired woman reads the screen on her phone and reclines in her seat, a leather covered couch in the very choicest spot in a nightclub, legs unfurled on a table in front of her. "Weren't you lectured on punctuality?" she replied.

"Mmm, last time I checked I'm not a dog that comes when called. But I'll be there. If you think I'm coming weaponless you're sorely mistaken." That should buy her some time. Not much, but enough.

"Could've fooled me. I don't care what you come with- get here before I change my mind." Crimson lips twist into a cruel smile.

"On the way"

…..

_Just as she moves to walk out the door her phone beeps. Picking it up from the desk top she scans the message and swears. Talk about timing. She fires off a reply and a team request quickly._

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov Jill, i'm stuck in a small room with a plague of zombies chasing me. I need help and now. I only have two grenades and a hydra with just one round. Please pinpoint my location as quickly as possible. I'll be reading leon's and sherry's tweets in the mean time.

To: Helena Harper .gov

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Pinpointing your location with the GPS in your PDA. Stand by and find a place to hole up. I'll have a team enroute to your location shortly

To: Spec Ops SpecOps .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Please have Echo team mission ready. We have a USSS agent who is currently being attacked by BOWs. Unknown number at this time. We do not yet know if we are facing an outbreak at this time or a random event. Coordinates are attached.

Jill

_Fingers racing over the keys, she swears. Time is slipping by and she doesn't want to miss this meeting. It might be their only chance to get what they need from Carla._

To: Helena Harper .gov

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Echo team is now enroute to your location. Do you have a number of BOWs in the area? Do we need to mobilize an outbreak team?

J

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov

Unsure. Too many to go look. Hurry.

_Looking at the time, increasingly aware of the minutes slipping by, Jill scribbles a few notes, then sends the agent a last email._

To: Helena Harper .gov

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Helena: I've left to meet with Carla. In order to keep Chris out of trouble I've sent him the information on Echo's op to extract you. Keep yourself alive. They'll be on the ground soon. Chris will get you out of there.

Jill

_She races out the door to her vehicle. There should be just enough time to swing by the house and get what she needs. Chris is going to be mad as hell when he finds out._

…..

_Outgoing Txt msg_

Me: I've got a lock on Carla. It was a little too easy. Now she's demanding I come alone. Obviously she thinks I just fell out of a chrysalis.

Ada: Heh. Just give me the location and I'll have some fun…

Me: No, I need you in Tall Oaks... there's obviously something there we missed. Besides... when Chris finds out I'm gone someone is going to have to knock him out. Might as well be you since he already hates you... no one at the BSAA is brave enough to do it.

Ada: I used a bomb in the labs. I'm not sure what is left there which you need but if you have the intel to indicate there's something, I guess I can go retrieve it…

Ada: Since you've given permission for me to do so, I'll try to be gentle with my punches. ;)

Me: Leave him in one piece please.

…..

_Outgoing Txt Msg_

Me: I need you and Ada to head back to Tall Oaks... we're missing something there. I know it. I'm about to meet with Carla... Try not to let Ada damage Chris too much. He's already going to be furious...

Leon: Wait, you got Ada to actually work with us? Wish I knew how to do that. She's always been a solo act. I'm on it. I won't let her hurt Chris, but I can't guarantee her not running off.

Me: She won't. She wants Carla as bad as I do.

…..

_Breaking more than one traffic law, Jill races to the address Carla has given her. This could be the only chance they have of getting what they need, of knowing the truth once and for all. She isn't going to miss this for the world. In the back of her mind she worries about Chris, knowing he is going be upset. Hopefully the mission she left for him will occupy him long enough he can stay out of trouble until she returns._

…..

_Sitting on the nightstand..._

Chris:

I know that look. Stop giving it to me. I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. I've got everything covered. As much as I would love having you by my side on this one, it just can't happen that way.

Ada and Leon are on the way to Tall Oaks. There's something there we missed. I know it. Something important.

This shouldn't take long. STOP WORRYING. I've got this.

I love you. I always have.

Jill

PS: Don't even THINK of threatening Quint. He's way more scared of me than he is of you right now. He won't help you.

…..

Checking to make sure she has everything, she enters the night club and is immediately assaulted by the sound. Moving across the floor, she spots Carla's perch above almost everyone. Silently she ascends the stairs. Jill slips in from behind the couch, a slight smile on her lips. "You rang?"

"Hm," she pinched the neck of a flute of champagne, touched to her glossy lips, leaving a stain. It was a good brand, a tasty drink. A classy nightclub. But damned was the smell of all the patrons. A nauseating perfume so inexhaustibly human. "So you're the Director of the BSAA," she hummed, as the woman crawled into her field of vision, joined her and her cohorts, a glass set at an empty seat opposite the table. Carla gestured for her to sit, long beautiful fingers beckoning her. "Jill Valentine- formerly Valentine- oh do sit."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Jill smirks. "Last time I checked I was. Despite some people not agreeing with me or my methods." She takes a moment to look around the room. "Nice choice. Public with multiple vantage points. I imagine you've got people on both of those balconies." Jill grabs the closest chair at hand and drops into it, stretching her legs out in front of her insolently. "So Carla, thought about those questions I asked you?"

"Seems like you got me all wrong, starting form my name and climbing," she rose two fingers "crawling" them up an invisible rope, "all the way up from there. Too bad your base was so badly constructed- I'm almost curious as to how this would play out if you actually knew anything about me." A man filled her glass as she drained it, dainty and elegant. For the damned thing as she was, she sure gave off a miasma of grace. "I don't have anyone on the balconies- but you do. There's plenty of soft targets, there has to be what? two to three hundred poor innocent bystanders. Lambs for the slaughter if I've ever seen them."

She tossed her head, laughed, sighed, "My name is Ada, and those questions are hardly what you want to ask me."

…..

_Found at his desk in the BSAA HQ..._

Chris:

Dammit I told you to leave it alone. I've got this. But since you obviously can't stay out of trouble, then I need you to do something.

USSS Agent Helena Harper is pinned down amid a hoard of BOWs. That's where I sent Echo Team. They will be on the ground shortly. I haven't heard back from her, so we still don't know if this is an isolated incident or a full fledged outbreak. Obviously another attack on US soil will be devastating.

While I'm gone, I need you to run Echo's op. We need all the information we can get.

Get Agent Harper out of there. By the time you're done I'll be back. I'll let you know when I clear this. I promise you, I've got this covered.

Love,

Jill

PS: I hope you brought the dog with you. He's going to know you're upset and find something to destroy if you leave him home. He'll be happier with you.

_Obviously unhappy, Chris storms to Jill's office a few doors down from his own. The two people encounters on the way give him wide berth. Whipping open the door he comes around her desk to find another note, this one taped to her computer monitor._

Chris:

You're scowling again. Stop it. I can see you wallowing from here. And no, I'm not telling you where here is.

The more you doubt yourself, the more mistakes you make. All those agents you've trained lately have faith in you. I have faith in you. It's time you have faith in yourself. I'm more than happy to beat the message into you when I get back.

I know this is the first op you've run from HQ in a while, but I don't want you out there while I'm gone. I know you and you'll just get distracted. You're getting old Redfield, use it to your advantage. You have more field experience than anyone in the NA office. If anyone can retrieve our missing agent I know it's you. Heh, Leon will owe me big for this.

The file is already pulled up on my computer. You know the password. And stop scowling. I've known you for almost two decades solider, I know how you think.

And leave Quint alone. He's still not going to tell you where I went. He has his orders. Scowling at him won't work either.

XXO

Jill

PS: Louie is NOT well behaved! He's a spaz and you know it. Claire knows it! Stop telling him he is, it goes straight to his head.

_He resists the urge to smile, anger at Carla rising rapidly. If she hurts Jill... He takes a deep breath and fires off a response, knowing she won't get it immediately. When it's sent he sits down and looks through the op, dread rising in his gut._

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From:Chris Redfield .org

Jill:

Why is that every time someone not in my division, nor in my sector is in trouble, I have to play rescuer. This never ends well, another problem always arises. Though, since it is you, I will assist Agent Harper. When it comes to Echo's op, already got that covered. I put my nose is business because sometimes I feel you get your emotions involved too much, I need to keep an eye on you. You are all I have left.

Chris

P.S. He will be fine, he is a good dog. Loyal and well-trained, but that is from my amazing training since he was a pup.

…..

"Oh, don't worry Carla, I'm a quick study and the pieces are still falling into place." Jill glances around at the people and gives a nod. "True, a lot of them. But I promise you that when the first one drops, I'll have a bullet in your head so fast no one will be able to save you."

Leaning forward she smiles coldly at her target. "Ada gave me a gift… a few special bullets she has on reserve just for you."

Her movements are precise, economical but are in no way weak. Like a lioness waiting for prey. Grey eyes meet Carla's. "But then, that's the difference between us, isn't it? You're willing to sacrifice anyone. Just like Simmons was willing to sacrifice you so he could have Ada."

"Everyone who has said that- hundreds before you, the four million in Langshiang? Dead before they had the slightest clue. You want to play vigilante, be my guest." She took another sip of champagne, the bubbles toyed with her tongue. One of her servants poured a full gulp into Jill's glass, returned to her side and she muttered a little Serbain praise to him, a purr.

"So you consider yourself a hero, hm? Live a few years in captivity and you see something just on the horizon. Like a Buddist Enlightenment?" She set the champagne down, she ignored her name, she ignored that ugly name always paired with it, "You know what I think? I think you want to feel like you understand me- you want to save me to… what? Reaffirm yourself? Tell yourself that the same thing didn't happen to you. Tell yourself that you didn't want every single person on this horrible planet to die." And the drink was back in her hand again, "but the truth is- you did. And I'm sure it still bothers you."

Clear, amused laughter rang out from Jill. "Save you? Hardly. I'd rather put a bullet in your head and burn you to nothing." A smile of complete amusement plays on her lips. "Unfortunately I agreed to uphold the law." A slight shrug of a shoulder. "But the law has some play in it."

She leans back in her chair again, still smiling. "If I could understand what goes on in that twisted head of yours I'd be a crazy as you are." Pointedly ignoring the glass she shakes her head. "Never claimed to be a hero. Never wanted to be. Also never wanted anyone but Wesker to pay for what he did to me. No matter how hard he tried to twist me, he never could quite do it." a cold smirk. "Obviously he should have spoken to Simmons about breaking people, wouldn't you say?"

"Surprisingly they had but sparse contact- but I shouldn't say that. They were hardly a cooperative bunch of rats," she said, crossed her legs, long things tipped with wicked red talons. She played the role of Ada Wong down to the teeth on her feet. The heels of her shoes imitating a Devil's joints.

Carla was beautiful, there wasn't a person alive that could deny it- but there was something uncanny about absolute perfection. It wasn't a human trait, and that much was painstakingly obvious. "Oooh, you have some teeth on you, huh? I like a girl who has a little… bite to her." She tapped her thumbnail against the glass, stared into it as the bass pulsed through the club, making it shake. "He didn't try then, Jill," she hummed, "Thing is, Miss Valentine. We're exactly the same. You just pick some lethargic view of justice. And I don't."

"Oh, I've got a whole lot more than bite. Nice shoes by the way." Picking up the glass, Jill studies it a moment then sits it back down. There's no trace of amusement now. "I can assure you he tried. But he failed to take one thing into account." A small smile. "Chris." An obviously pleasant memory flickers across her face. When it passes she meets Carla's gaze steadily. "You're the one who wanted me here. What is it you want?"

She hummed at the compliment, empty as it was, and about as marginally interesting as this meeting was becoming, "Your husband's such a lucky man, isn't he?" Put the drink on the table, traced the rim with her index finger. "I just want to meet the woman who says she's a match for me- and so far…. hmmm." Her eyes ran up and down the woman's body, cruel glassy eyes. Strobes passed over them yet they didn't reflect. Her eyes were lifeless and dull. "I'm… disappointed. I think I'll be leaving now," she sighed, folding her hands in her lap, studying her opponent from across the table. A game of chess and manipulative power, with lives, bodies, and who drew their weapon first.

A laugh. "Oh he's lucky all right." Grey eyes were hard as they flicked over the other woman's body. "Simmons did an all right job, but having been up close and personal with the real Ada, I gotta say, there are some areas he was sloppy in." Jill propped her feet up on the arm of Carla's couch. "I'd say I hate to disappoint you, but that would be a lie." She tilted her head to one side. "You're not used to people who don't give a damn what you want, are you?"

Waiving a waitress over Jill offered a smile to the girl who barely looked legal to drink. "Crown and Coke please." When the girl moved to fill the order her gaze went back to the woman across from her. "How about we cut to the chase here Carla? I Have no intentions of leaving until I get what I want, or letting you leave for that matter."

Her expression scrunched up, her face darkened, she glared, "You think Simmons knows anything about the Virus? No. The Virus is mine. My work- I am the one and only Ada Wong. Anyone further is a reproduction- and I'm a bit tired of you playing good-cop, bad cop, Miss Valentine. You're outnumbered, outplayed, and or all intensive purposes, outmatched. "

She stood from her spot, the men, at least, they looked to be men save for their faces covered in porcelain masks, stood with her. "And no, Miss Valentine, I'm not used to people. You're not people. I can smell that much." She sighed as the scent of human flesh grew more pungent as she stood, sweat laden, sticky flesh.

"I just wanted to meet you, Jill," she cooed, brushing back purple curtains and sifting into the crowd before anyone could stop her.

The waitress handed the Director her drink and gave her a questioning look. Shaking her head Jill offered a smile and a bill large enough to cover the drink and the tip. Drinking it in a few swallows she stood, laughing softly.

Long fingers pick up a napkin then wrap around the stem of the champagne flute. Holding it up to the light, she can't keep the triumphant grin off her face.

"Outmatched am I? Funny, cause I got just what I wanted."

With her free hand she pulls the cell out of her pocket. "Get the lab ready. I'll have a DNA sample for you."

With the phone put away she pulls a plastic evidence bag from her pocket and seals the glass inside.

"Watch your back bitch. Here I come."

…..

_Meanwhile, in what's left of Tall Oaks..._

The rubble and debris littered the ground around them as they picked their way through what was left of the cathedral. The slightest movement often sends showers of the bits and pieces of the structure. Ada forges ahead, her steps light on the shifting ground. Leon has been asking question after question and she's started tuning it out. Her mind wanders back to Jill and her meeting with Carla. What she'd give to be a fly on that wall.

Offering an occasional noise, or short answer to his questions, she picks her way downward, trying to get down to the lab level. If anything was going to be found, it would be there. His last question flies by her and her brain takes a minute to process it.

"So...we're working together. Are you going to wait for me this time, or are you just going to leave me behind again? " he asks. She can hear the smile in his voice.

Ada glances over her shoulder and admonishes, "Concentrate on the mission at hand, Kennedy." He mutters something in her general direction but she doesn't catch it. ''Save your questions for later and stop staring at my butt, Leon." As they reach the lab floor she looks around, wondering if they will ever find what the Director believes is there.

"Sorry, got a lot on my mind."

It takes almost half an hour before they discover it. "Seems the explosion has revealed something we missed last time..."

Leon moves up beside her, slipping once on the loose fragments. "It looks like a safe that survived the destruction. Think we can crack it?"

She steps forward, her hands running down the exposed sides. "There's nothing left to crack, the hinges are broken." Using her fingers she pries the door partially open and reaches inside. Unable to see exactly what she's got a hold of, Ada pulls a handful of files back through the gap, trying not to lose any skin as she does. Leon looks over her shoulder and she thumbs through it. "Hmm... Looks like Jill would want this."

"C-virus documents." Damn, Jill had been right. "Looks like we've got what we came for. How about we head back before you disappear on me again?"

Shaking her head, Ada doesn't answer and she turns to go knowing he will follow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Message from directorjredfield:**_ Please tell me you two found something in Tall Oaks. Carla is gone but I got what I went for. DNA and possible a sample of the virus. Not sure if she tried infecting me or not, but as an after thought I grabbed the drink she tried to give me. On the way back to the lab now.

_**Reply from ask-a-w:**_ You're in luck. There are some documents on the C-virus and some memos written by Carla before she got transformed into me. I'll let Leon send them through the proper channels.

_**Message from directorjredfield:**_ Fantastic. Maybe we can finally get ahead of the bitch now. I'm starting to think there's something different than when you and Chris last saw her. Obviously I wasn't there, but something feels... different. I don't know how to explain it.

_**Reply from Ada:**_ Hmm… Maybe she has a lot more chrysalids stashed around somewhere.

…_.._

_She fires off a text message to her husband and heads back to the office. First priority is dropping off the samples she's acquired. Not only do they likely have DNA from Carla now, but it's possible the woman tried to dose her as well. She'd also snagged the glass that had been meant for her. If they were lucky, there would be a C-Virus sample in there._

_Dropping off the samples, she heads to her office, expecting to find Chris. Instead the room is empty. Frowning, she heads for the MTAC room as her phone goes off._

_**Message from asksassyhelena:**_ could you ask chris to text me because i think the door is going to cave in any minute.

_**Reply from directorjredfield:**_ Just left the meeting with Carla. Echo team should be on the ground. Are your coordinates still the same?

_Dammit if Chris left to run this from the field I'm going to wring his neck… she thinks._

…..

_Sitting down at her desk after dropping off the samples at the lab Jill looks at the mess Chris left. She shakes her head and opens the incoming message._

_**DSO; Transferring to Director JR:**_/ Hey Jill, seems like Simmons covered his tracks more after Carla Radames supposedly died. Found a Gravesite with her name on it. Having no record of her afterwards. We'll keep looking.

_**Reply from directorjredfield:**_ Great. Well at least we have information on Carla prior to her transformation. What are the odds we can exhume the body? I don't know that we'll find anything in there, probably just an empty casket, but it might be worth thinking about.

As much as you don't want to let go of it, you need to start going through Ada's file and see what doesn't fit. That could easily be our girl. We don't know how long she's been running around as Ada. She truly believes that's who she is. If she remembers her life as Carla she never so much as hinted at it with me.

When the samples clear the lab I'll pass along the information. At least we have Carla's original DNA on file thanks to Simmons. You have to wonder if she knew those files were there. Somehow I suspect she would have destroyed them if she'd realized…

…..

Jill sits at the command center station, listening to Echo team as they prepare to breech the door. Shots ring out over the staticky connection and she cringes hoping none of her people are taking fire.

"Report," she says.

"Multiple hostiles in the area HQ. We are at the location given to us."

"Copy. We have a friendly inside, be careful. She knows you're coming in hot."

"Clear Director. Making entry now…"

[txt] Harper, they're coming in now. Duck and cover.

.

Helena hears multiple gunfire shots outside of her barricade. She quickly checks her phone to see jill's message. She starts shoving all the stuff out of the way. "I'M HERE, I'M BEHIND THIS DOOR".

Helena heard a males voice "We're gonna need you to stand away from the door, Ms. Harper".

"Why" said helena.

After a few seconds of gun fire helena heard ticking. She quickly ran to the other side of the room. The door blew up. She noticed a face she's seen before. A face she's briefly saw in lanshiang. Chris redfield.

"thanks, i thought i was a goner that time", helena sighed.

"Don't worry, Miss harper. You're fine. Now let's get you out of here", Chris replied.

"alright, let's get going". Helena smirked.

"Team, mission completed. Let's head home" Chris ordered echo.

Helena and Chris leave the building with echo team occasionally stumbling over the corpses.

.

Jill breathes a sigh of relief, knowing the agent is now safe. Of course the team needs to investigate whether or not this was an isolated incident or a full fledged outbreak.

And Chris was with them. She was going to wring his neck when she got a hold of him.

"Dammit Chris," she mutters under her breath. "I told you to stay here."

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All, Leon S Kennedy, Helena Harper, Sherry Birkin

From: Director Jill Redfield

RE: Carla Radames

Last night I met with Carla Radames. The details of how this came to happen aren't terribly important, but Quint will send you the files shortly. There are a few important things of note about this meeting.

First, Carla firmly believes she is Ada Wong. Whatever Simmons put her though was enough that I don't believe she remembers her life as Carla at all.

Second, I suspect she has gone through more than one mutation since her creation. At this point we have no way of knowing if she is still carrying the original version of the C-Virus or if she's been infected with another strain. Since we've only seen the chrysalis with this virus I think it's safe to assume it's what we're still dealing with. Then again if our information on Carla is correct, she could have easily twisted it herself.

Third, Leon and Ada have recovered files from Tall Oaks. I haven't had a chance to completely go through the contents yet, but I have them in my possession. I imagine Leon, or someone else at the DSO is doing the same.

Fourth, we have reason to believe the C-Virus is tied to the Stairway of the Sun flower, the G-Virus and the original T-Virus. We also believe she may have used anti-bodies from the unknown subject who carried the antibodies. We have samples of his blood still and I'm willing to let mine be pulled. If someone can reach Sherry then perhaps with all three samples we can come up with something to combat what she has created. At the very least give us possible immunity from it.

While at the meeting, I did manage to acquire a sample of her DNA. As I suspected, her original DNA is on file thanks to her on the record work with Simmons. Nothing has been finalized but preliminary reports show the main markers remain the same. This, Ladies and Gentlemen, means Carla was the Ada Wong who caused the Edonia and China outbreaks.

I may have also managed to get my hands on a sample of a C-Virus from her. I don't know yet if she tried dosing the drink she offered me or not but thought it would be wise to bring it in just in case.

As soon as the tests are completed I will forward my findings to all those involved. I hope I don't need to remind you of the threat Carla presents to all of us. If she is capable of producing BOWs that can pass for human, we have a world of hurt coming our way.

Sincerely,

Jill Redfield

North America Director

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Cpt. Chris Redfield .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Dammit Chris, I told you to run the op from here. This is your Director speaking to you. Wrap up your investigation and be back here in 24 hours or you will be suspended. Disobeying a direct order will not be tolerated.

When you get back here you'd damn well better be able to tell me about this incident. Whether this is an isolated incident or a full fledged outbreak, we need to know about ground zero. Where did the infection originate?

Processing of the DNA from Carla Radames is almost complete. We have preliminary confirmation she is the one in Edonia and China.

As your wife I am so livid with you right now you'd better hope I cool off before you get home.

Jill

PS. Louie ate your hiking boots. You deserved it. I gave him an extra treat for it.

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

I'm moving to my personal computer for a while. Call it a funny feeling. I want you to sweep the house and office for anything of note and dig into my work computer.

Jill

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Cpt. Chris Redfield .org

Jill-

Did you really expect me to sit there and run this thing? Nevermind, we'll discuss this when I get back. You can yell all you want.

Helena is safe. Right now I think we're looking at an isolated incident. Sort of. There's an office in the building Helena was holed up in. A lot of files that I'm still looking through, but it seems to have more C-Virus information. Except it doesn't look like the original form any longer. I'm not sure. I'll gather everything and we can go through it when I get back. You might want to have Rebecca on stand by. Some of this stuff looks pretty technical.

We will return by tomorrow. I have my own suspicions about what's going on here and you're not going to like it. If I'm right then we've got even more problems with Carla.

Chris

PS. Dammit I loved those shoes! He better not be sleeping on my side of the bed.

…..

_Outgoing Txt Msg _

Me: You're not here, he can sleep where he wants. Especially if it's on your side of the bed

Chris: You're not letting this go are you?

Me: No. You defied a direct order AND you left without telling me you were going. I at least had the good grace to tell you I was going.

Chris: We'll talk about this when I get home.

Me: You bet your ass we will. Louie's going to be sleeping in your spot for the next MONTH. YOU can sleep on the dog bed.

Chris: Jill...

Me: I mean it!

…..

_Louie barks like crazy at the back door. Jill frowns, snagging the Beretta that is always close at hand. Moving quietly and swiftly, she cuts through her home like a ghost. When she reaches the door the dog pauses, eyes flicking up to his master. She snaps the door open and shoves the gun in front of her as she clears it and steps out onto the brick patio. Bushes to her right rustle and she shifts, catching a dark shape as it moves quickly away. Swearing under her breath she considering giving chase until she spots the lump or raw meat that's obviously been dropped. _

_Now it's personal._

…..

_Outgoing Txt Msg _

Me: Get your ass home. Crazy bitch tried to snatch the dog.

Chris: Shit, is he ok?

Me: Yes, he's with me.

Chris: Will be home tonight. We've almost got everything wrapped up here.

Me: Good.

Chris: Does this mean I'm not in trouble any more?

Me: No.

Chris: Damn.

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov

My report as asked for Mrs. Redfield. I was finishing up work late to check up on what else i could find on the stairway to the sun flower and decided to go get some coffee. While getting a cup of jo, the lights flickered and i before i knew it i saw a javo like the ones in your file. This one was different. Half of his face was human and his arm was deformed. The other side of his body was completely normal. He was very different from the other javo. I saw sparks coming from the mutated hand. I quickly grabbed my gun but before i could he smirked and backhanded me.

When i awoke i was in dorm hallway. It seemed very old and like nobody was there and i heard a weird ping from a cube phone on a nearby table in the hallway. I noticed ada on the screen except i knew it wasn't ada.

"Hello, Ms. Harper. You've been quiet an inconvenience toward me. I will say thank you for getting of simmons. I just think it's sad you have such a ironic fate", hissed carla.

"And what will that be?" I asked.

"Tall oaks revisited", the phone went off. Before i knew it i was grabbed by a zombie and it alerted a lot more. I heard a hoard coming down the hallway. I managed to shove it off and run into a dorm room that wasn't locked. There was an old bed and a few things that i could use to barricade myself.

I went to check if i had anything and i still had my phone and i noticed a laptop in there. Was someone trying to help me? For a kidnapping job it was pretty sloppy and for a woman who tried destroying the planet. She for one thing was anything but sloppy.

I managed to see a stove and some ramen noodles and stayed there the night until i was able to wait for echo team to arrive with chris.

I heared multiple gunfire shots outside of her barricade. I quickly checked my phone to see your message. I starts shoving all the stuff out of the way. "I'M HERE, I'M BEHIND THIS DOOR".

I heard a males voice "We're gonna need you to stand away from the door, Ms. Harper".

"Why" I asked.

After a few seconds of gun fire I heard a strange ticking. I knew it was a bomb and i was right. The door literally flew across the room and there your husband rescued me.

"thanks, i thought i was a goner that time", I sighed.

"Don't worry, Miss harper. You're fine. Now let's get you out of here", Chris replied.

"alright, let's get going". I smirked.

"Team, mission completed. Let's head home" Chris ordered echo.

…..

The sound of a car door slamming shut sends her running for the door. She swings it open just as he reaches it and throws herself into his arms.

"You're home," she whispers as he pulls her close, holding onto her tightly.

"I'm home," he agrees and buries his face against the side of her neck.

Behind them the dog barks, his tail wagging like mad.

"I'm home," Chris reassures her.

Jill looks him in the eye then kisses him for all she's worth. Just before he picks her up and carries her off for an appropriate welcome home greeting, she steps back, putting space between them. Chris opens his mouth to question it but gets a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow." Rubbing where she slugged him he scowls.

"I'm still mad at you."

Coming close, he backs her back through the door and slides his arms around her waist. He pulls her close, feeling her body against his. "I know."

She leans into him and rests her head against the same shoulder she punched. "I missed you"

"I know."

…..

Harper Report

STATUS: CLASSIFED, LEVEL 4

To: BSAA Directors All

From: Cpt. Chris Redfield .org

I was dispatched from HQ by Director Redfield to assist Agent Helena Harper. She had contacted the Director stating she was currently trapped by BOWs and unable to escape on her own. At that time she was unable to give us an idea of how many BOWs were currently on the ground.

On Echo team's arrival we located the building Ms Harper was in and made entry. We encountered multiple BOWs at this time. These all appeared to be the same variants of BOW we had eyes on in China. Most notably they appear to be forms that evolved from a chrysalis.

On locating the room Agent Harper was in, we blew the door and extracted her. Echo team removed her from the area. Myself and First Sargeant A. Whitman swept the rest of the building. We located multiple files in one of the staff offices. These files give information on a new variant of C-Virus that I do not believe we have encountered yet. Without a medical degree, my understanding is obviously limited, but it appears this is a virus Carla has twisted herself to create a new strain. We have reason to believe she currently carries this strain herself. There is possibly another carrier as well, an unnamed male but we have nothing to lead us to this person, if he even exists.

The other thing of note from this incident is that these BOWs appeared to be taking orders. They were not only capable of working together, but also seemed to be working towards a specific goal. It's possible they have developed a full blow hive mentality, however many of them seemed very focused on their tasks, above and beyond anything we have encountered before.

There was no evidence any of them were outside of the building and we saw no stragglers as we left. This appears to be a very specific, isolated incident.

The files have been handed over to Rebecca Chambers for further evaluation. She stated she would be comparing them to the files recovered in Tall Oaks by Agent Kennedy and Ada Wong.

Please note there was an attempt to take the family dog from our home while I was on this incident and the Director was in the office. We have reason to believe this was either Carla directly, or someone she sent. My understanding is that the Director has already filed her report on the incident.

At this time I feel it is of the utmost importance to gather a better understanding of the C-virus and its possible variants as well as work around the clock to manufacture a vaccine that has the most potential to offer protection. Our own people have been subject to this virus on more than one occasion. If we can develop a possible vaccine, not only will we be protecting our people, but I believe it will give us an advantage in this fight.

Cpt. Chris Redfield

…..

Catching some of the repeated items and such as they get reported. After 30+ pages and the horrid formatting I had to deal with, it blurred together a bit. Several conversations that happened over multiple asks or messages were combined into a longer one to make for easier reading. Fixing stuff as I find it... apparently some of the formatting that looks fine from Open Office doesn't carry over. Ugh.

BTW, LOL trying to write in the present tense isn't as easy as it sounds. I'm so used to writing differently that it's a lot harder than I anticipated.

And there's the end of the Hunt for Ada arc. The new one is starting, titled Wicked Game. Feel free to drop by Tumblr and read along. -directorjredfield


End file.
